The incorporation solely of metal salts in cosmetic compositions has been known and used for a long time. The addition solely of metals for decorative purposes or for a physiological action (screen, reflector) has also been described. However, the Applicant has not found any description of a simultaneous incorporation of metal salt and its corresponding metal in the prior art in the field of cosmetic products.